1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an end structure for a high-frequency coaxial connector required to be electro-magnetically insulated from the outside and also relates to a method of treating the end of the high-frequency coaxial connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Publication (kokai) No. 4-52371 discloses a high-frequency coaxial connector. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of the above coaxial connector and FIG. 2 is a sectional view of the connector.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a shield wire 1 is provided with a core line 1a, an insulating inner rind 1b, and a braided wire 1c all of which are exposed from an insulating outer rind 1d at the end of the wire 1. A rod-shaped terminal 2 is press-fitted to the exposed core 1a. A shield member 3 includes a terminal retainer 3a in the form of a rectangular box, and a pair of shield pieces 3b, 3c connected with the terminal retainer 3a through a hinge 4. A terminal insertion hole 5 is formed in the terminal retainer 3a. The terminal 2 is adapted so as to be connected with the shield wire 1 and inserted into the terminal inserting hole 5.
The pair of shield pieces 3b, 3c are formed so as to be displaceable from an opening position for opening their abutting faces to the closing position for abutting the abutting faces against each other. Each of the shield pieces 3b, 3c is provided, on an end face thereof, with a contact face 6 for contact with the braided wire 1c of the shield wire 1.
With the above-mentioned constitution, the terminal 2 connected to the shield wire 1 is inserted into the shield member 3 through an opening between the shield pieces 3b, 3c and further inserted into the terminal insertion hole 5. Next, the pair of shield pieces 3b, 3c are closed, so that the abutting faces abut on each outer while the respective contact faces 6 come in contact with the braided wire 1c. Consequently, the terminal 2 is electrically connected with the shield member 3, while the terminal 2 and the exposed tore 1a are magnetically insulated from the outside by the shield member 3.
Japanese Patent Publication (kokai) No. 7-22107 discloses a high-frequency coaxial connector. FIG. 3 is a sectional view of the above coaxial connector before assembling an insulating member and FIG. 4 is a sectional view of the connector after assembling the member.
As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, a shield wire 1' is provided with the core line 1a, the insulating inner rind 1b, and the braided wire 1c all of which are exposed from the insulating outer rind 1d at the end of the wire 1. An inner terminal 2' is electrically connected to the exposed core 1a. A shield terminal 7 includes a retainer 7a in the form of a rectangular cylinder, a "braided wire" press-fitting part 7b extended from the rear end of the retainer 7a and a "insulating rind" press-fitting part 7c succeeding to the part 7b. In the rectangular cylindrical retainer 7a, an inner housing 8 is arranged to accommodate the terminal and provided with a groove part 8a. Respective openings 7d, 8d are formed on the retainer 7a and the top face of the inner housing 8, respectively. The openings 7d, 8d are adapted so as to be covered with a covering member 9.
With the above-mentioned constitution, the inner terminal 2' connected to the shield wire 1' is inserted into the groove part a of the inner housing 8 through the respective opening 7d of the terminal 7 and the opening 8d of the inner housing 8. Next, the covering member 9 is attached to the inner housing 8 to close the opening 8d. Further, by crimping the press-fitting parts 7b, 7c, the press-fitting part 3b is pressure-connected to the braided wire 1c while the press-fitting part 7c is pressure-connected to the insulating outer rind 1d. In this manner, the inner terminal 2' is electrically connected with the shield terminal 7, while the terminal 2' and the exposed core 1c are magnetically insulated from the outside by the shield terminal 7, similar to the previously-mentioned prior art.
In the former prior art, however, there is a problem of incomplete assembly with the result being that the pair of shield pieces 3b, 3c are easily deformed by an external force in a direction to separate the pieces 3b, 3c from each other because the contact between the respective faces 6 and the braided wire 1c of the shield wire 1 is attained owing to the plastic deformation of the shield pieces 3b, 3c of the shield member 3. In detail, if the shield pieces 3b, 3e are subjected to an external force to open them, then there is easily produced a clearance between the opposing faces of the shield pieces 3b, 3c, so that a electrical contact between the faces 6 and the braided wire 14 becomes incomplete, thereby deteriorating the shielding capability.
In the latter prior art, conversely, the assembling condition is stable owing to the arrangement where the shield terminal 7 is connected to the shield wire 1' through the press-fitting part 3b for the braided wire 1c and the press-fitting part 7c for the insulating out rind 1d. However, since the rear opening d. of the shield terminal 7 and the rear opening d. of the inner housing 8 are respectively closed by the covering member 9, the number of components is so large that the number of assembly steps is increased, causing an increase in manufacturing costs. Additionally noted, unless the opening d., d. are closed by the covering opening 9, the shielding capability would be deteriorated in a high-frequency band range, particularly.